


The One where Kimi really loves Seb despite the weird cravings

by greeny1710



Series: Our Families [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cravings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Seb is a hormonal boi in this and Kimi just really loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Mood swings, weird cravings, and holding the man he loves to wipe away his tears. That's Kimi's life now. And he was definitely okay with it.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Our Families [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569160
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	The One where Kimi really loves Seb despite the weird cravings

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a comment on my Happy Birthday Max fic from the dear pinkquill22, who has just been such a lovely and supportive person and I'm very grateful for all the lovely comments they leave. They asked for Pregnant Sebastian and Kimi being the Good Partner dealings with his mood swings and cravings, and hopefully I delivered it okay. And honestly, this was fun, even though for some reason I'm kinda terrified to post this?
> 
> But yeah, I hope you enjoy :)

Sebastian paced the length of the hallway, going back and forth and back and forth as he waited for Kimi to get back. He’d only been gone a couple of days, stuck at some sponsor event or other, leaving Sebastian home alone with the growing bump. But two days alone, with no one but the bump for company, and Sebastian was getting more and more anxious and worried with each growing second. 

He was just about to rip his phone out of his pocket to check the road conditions – never mind that it was sunny skies and there’d been nothing when he checked ten minutes prior – when he heard the sound of a car door slamming. 

Sebastian sped to the door and ripped it open, instantly grinning at the sight of Kimi walking up the driveway, his bag thrown over his shoulder and a tired expression on his face.

“Kulta,” Kimi murmured, dropping his bag in the hallway and wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist, pulling him in tight for a hug. 

Sebastian pressed his face against Kimi’s neck, holding him tightly and breathing in that smell that to Sebastian was just _home_. He could feel tears spring to his eyes as Kimi held him, reminding him just how much he’d really missed Kimi being home. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kimi questioned, pulling back and staring at Sebastian worriedly when he heard him sniffle. 

“Nothing, just really missed you, that’s all,” Sebastian told him, wiping away the tears that fell.

Kimi frowned but didn’t say anything, bringing his hands up to cup Sebastian’s jaw and rub the tears away with his thumbs.

“I’m home now, Sebby,” Kimi murmured, which only caused more tears to spill from Seb’s eyes. 

Sebastian gripped onto Kimi, burying his face in shoulder and breathing Kimi in. Normally he was fine when Kimi had to leave. But for some reason, this time, it just hit too hard and Sebastian didn’t want Kimi to leave him again. 

“How have things been? Little one been alright?”

Sebastian nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks as Kimi let go of him. He just wanted to grab him and force him to keep his arms tight around himself. When Kimi dropped to his knees in front of him, for once Sebastian didn’t even think of anything inappropriate and instead he just rested his hands against Kimi’s cheeks. Kimi pushed Sebastian’s t-shirt up and ran his fingertips across Sebastian’s rounded tummy. 

“Hei vauva,” Kimi murmured, pressing kisses across Sebastian’s torso, “Have you been taking care of your Papa for me?”

Sebastian caressed Kimi’s jawline, stroking him gently whilst Kimi continued to whisper quietly at their baby. 

“You been alright as well?”

“Yeah, just really missed you,” Seb replied.

Kimi sighed, which had Sebastian raise his eyebrow. The tears that had previously been tracking their way down Sebastian’s cheeks seemed to stop almost instantly. 

“What?” He curtly said. 

Kimi looked up and just stared at Sebastian, which only further annoyed Sebastian. 

“What?!” He repeated.

“Nothing,” Kimi shrugged. 

“Clearly it’s not nothing if you’ve got an attitude.” Sebastian argued. 

Kimi rocked back onto the balls of his feet and stood up. He held his hands out in a placating gesture and smiled gently. 

“I’ve not got an attitude, Seb, I sighed because I’m sorry that I upset you.”

Sebastian instantly started crying again, not bothering to pull his shirt back down over the bump as he fell forward into Kimi, sobbing into his shoulder and fisting his hands in his shirt. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be angry,” Sebastian sobbed. He could feel Kimi shake underneath him and he pulled away to look at Kimi. 

Kimi was smiling lovingly at him, laughing and shaking his head. 

“I know, kulta, I know. It’s alright, I’m not upset with you.”

Sebastian’s bottom lip was wobbling and his breaths were shaky as he looked at Kimi. Kimi shook his head, smiling, and cupped Sebastian’s jaw in his hands. As the tears fell, Kimi wiped them away, brushing his fingers across Sebastian’s cheeks. 

“Don’t cry, I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere,” Kimi whispered, pressing their lips together and holding Sebastian against him. He could feel the bump pressing against his own stomach, the warmth emanating from there and the ever so slight movements of their little baby moving around was brushing against him. 

“He’s moving,” Sebastian gasped, bringing his hands down to press against his stomach. 

“Probably trying to tell you that it’s dinner time,” Kimi replied, pulling Sebastian’s shirt down properly and pulling him through to the kitchen. 

Sebastian pursed his lips as he took a seat on one of the breakfast barstools, resting his head on his fists as he thought about what he wanted. Kimi leant back against the counter, staring at Sebastian and waiting to hear what he wanted. He’d made the mistake too many times since Sebastian had gotten pregnant of just making dinner without letting the man in question decide what he wanted. And clearly, it was one of Sebastian’s more emotionally hormonal days and he wasn’t prepared for either more crying or more anger by making the wrong food. 

“Toast.” Sebastian nodded. 

Kimi raised his eyebrows but just nodded, turning and pulling the bread out the cupboard.

“How many?”

“Seven,” Sebastian smiled sweetly. 

Kimi turned back to him, seeing the adorable grin Sebastian had plastered across his face. 

“Seven?” Kimi checked.

“Seven.” Sebastian confirmed, nodding solemnly. 

Kimi got to work making the toast, whilst Sebastian hummed happily under his breath. Sebastian got up at some point, digging around in the freezer for some reason, and Kimi guessed he was just getting ice cubes to chew on again. The toast popped up after a while and Kimi buttered the first four then dropped the next three into the toaster. He turned to give Sebastian the plate and instantly frowned at the tub of ice cream beside the man. 

“Why is the ice cream on the side?”

“I need it,” Sebastian looked at Kimi like it was obvious. 

“Yeah, but why?”

“Because it needs to go on the toast.” Sebastian looked close to getting angry at Kimi again, so Kimi just nodded and let him get on with it. 

Sebastian glared at Kimi but thanked him for the toast and got to work dropping the ice cream on the toast. Kimi tried to avoid wincing as he watched Sebastian bite into the toast/ice cream combo. He’d watched Sebastian have some weird and odd cravings over the five months he’d been pregnant, including a pasta sandwich, and had watched Seb at 3am make cake batter more than once just to lick the bowl. But Sebastian mixing ice cream and toast was perhaps one step too far for Kimi to be entirely sure his partner was entirely sane. 

Kimi finished up the second batch of toast, made his own dinner, just a salad, and sat down beside Sebastian. Sebastian leant into Kimi’s side as he ate. The sound of Sebastian crunching his toast in Kimi’s ear was ever so slightly off-putting but he didn’t say anything. He’d definitely missed this whilst he’d been gone, even though it was only a couple of days. 

Although, Kimi did have to admit, it was nice being able to sleep in a bed where the blankets were constantly being thrown on and off as Sebastian whines and cried about being ‘too hot’ and then ‘too cold’ and how Kimi ‘didn’t hold him enough’ and how Kimi ‘touched Sebastian too much’. He just definitely didn’t plan on telling Sebastian that bit. 

“You want any more toast, or are you good?” Kimi asked, rubbing his hand up and down Sebastian’s thigh. 

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Sebastian replied. His head dropped into Kimi’s shoulder and he closed his eyes. 

They sat in silence for a while, the only sound being the occasional scrape of Kimi’s fork against the bowl. 

“Seb, don’t go to sleep, I need to clean up if you’re not doing anything else,” Kimi murmured, slowly trying to rouse Sebastian.

“No, I’m sleepy,” he mumbled, trying to curl into Kimi’s side even though both the bump and the barstools prevented it. 

“Sebby, just go to bed, kulta, I have some things to do.” Kimi scraped his fingers through Sebastian’s curls and tried to get up. 

“You just don’t want to spend time with me,” Sebastian told him, suddenly standing up on very shaky legs and pushing himself away from Kimi, “You spend all this time away because you don’t actually love me!”

Kimi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Sebastian, you’re being ridiculous.”

“Oh, I’m being ridiculous?! Me?! You’re the one that couldn’t push me away harder if you tried!” Sebastian screamed, storming off upstairs and gently climbing into bed even though he wanted to throw himself on it in a strop. He pulled the blankets over his head and instantly burst into tears, his body shaking as sobs ripped through his body. 

Kimi could hear the sound of Sebastian crying, and as much as he wanted to go upstairs, wrap him in his arms and hold him tightly, he knew that he just needed to give Sebastian a moment to himself. Even though every sob ripped through his own heart and he just wanted to comfort Sebastian. 

He quickly got to work putting the dinner plates and utensils in the dishwasher, wiping down the surfaces and then going back to the hallway to fetch the bag he’d taken with him. Kimi pulled the used clothes out and put them in the washing machine, not wanting to have to deal with the washing tomorrow otherwise. 

The whole tidying up only took a few minutes, and as soon as he finished he went upstairs to Sebastian. He could still hear a few sniffles coming from Sebastian as he entered the bedroom. The blankets were pulled tightly around his head and body, and Kimi could see one arm was curled around Sebastian’s waist. Kimi gently climbed onto the bed, pulling the blankets down and pulling Sebastian to lay against him. 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian sobbed, “I didn’t mean it, I love you.”

“I know, kulta, it’s fine,” Kimi shushed, rocking Sebastian gently. 

Sebastian’s mood swings had been wild the last month or so, and Kimi had grown used to managing them. He knew Seb didn’t mean what he’d say, it was just the hormones.

“I hate this, I hate that I keep upsetting you.”

“Seb, you’re not upsetting me, it’s fine.” Kimi didn’t want to tell Sebastian that he was actually at a point that he just found the mood swings funny. 

He’d seen Sebastian go from crying because Max and Daniel’s son had smiled at him, to being angry that Kimi was taking a fraction of a second too long to deliver his tea to him enough times that Kimi was just playing a silent game with himself of how much longer this was going to be going on. Max had never had the mood swings when he’d been pregnant, but when he saw the way Max had battled anxiety and fear throughout instead of the mood swings and the weird cravings, he’d gladly take Sebastian being moody any day. He still worried about Max and it had been over two years since his little boy had been born. 

“You’re pregnant, Sebby, it’s normal. It’s okay,” Kimi placated, wiping away the tears and rubbing his hand across Sebastian’s torso with his other hand. 

“I love this, being pregnant, but I can’t wait to not be crying over everything,” Sebastian replied, looking sorry for himself before sharply looking up when he heard Kimi take in a breath. 

“What?”

“Well…” Kimi seemed to weigh up the benefits of being honest with Sebastian before just saying it, “You do cry a lot without being pregnant anyway.”

“SLEEP ON THE SOFA!” Sebastian screamed, which only had Kimi laugh and shake his head. 

“No, Seb, because you’ll cry again and we’ll be back to the start.” Kimi rubbed his hand up and down Sebastian’s back and laughed slightly, “I love you, but you really need to sleep now, okay?”

Sebastian glared one last time, before settling down and lacing his fingers with Kimi’s over his stomach. 

“You’re going to be the best Dad,” Sebastian whispered into Kimi’s shoulder, his breaths slowly evening out and his grip not lessening on Kimi. 

“Rakastan sinua, Sebby. You’re going to be the best Papa,” Kimi gently spoke, careful not to wake Sebastian up again. 

Another three and a half months and they’d get to meet their little baby.

Another three and a half months of weird cravings and mood swings. 

But Kimi was okay with it. He was prepared for it. 

He’d do anything for the man he loves and the baby they’re growing together. 

But he just knew he wouldn’t eat ice-cream on toast. That was a step too far, even for the Iceman.

**Author's Note:**

> My first dedicated Simi fic! Please feel free to offer feedback, tell me what you think, tell me if it's good or bad or anything in between. I'm always down for a conversation on what you think about my works :)!
> 
> I am always up for any writing prompts that you wanna drop or even just tell me what you think. I really like hearing from this little community :)
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr 3303andmore if you want to just come and cry over maxiel / simi / quite frankly anything in formula one with me, im always down for a bonding session.   
> You can also direct any prompt / fic requests there if you so wish, I do not mind. I keep a record of everything I am asked for so please, always feel free to just send me a message or a comment, I'm down for anything really. 
> 
> Drop us a comment, let me know what you think, I’d love to hear from you! Any and all feedback is welcome, and kudos make a dude happy :)


End file.
